Recently, by use of stereoscopic filming equipment when shooting movies, 2D movies as well as 3D stereoscopic movies, which have the same contents as 2D movies but of which reality is further augmented, have been released simultaneously, and accordingly there emerge stereoscopic theaters specialized in illustrating 3D movies. Also, there appear theaters adopting 4D chairs, equipped with vibration devices, to be vibrated by automatic control according to middle and low-pitched sound in the movie, thereby providing a more profound audio experience to the audiences. Furthermore, in order to make the audiences feel, although limited, a sense of reality more, it has been proposed that a method for embedding various special effect signals in video signals of the movie such that the special effects are generated according to the video signals to stimulate the audiences' sense of smell, thereby providing an environment where the audiences can be immersed in the movie more.
Generally, what is visible to human eyes is a 3D stereoscopic image, but when an image taken by using a camera or camcorder is displayed on a TV, monitor or theater screen, the image is flat two-dimensional, so it is a fact that a three-dimensional effect thereof become greatly deteriorated.
Considering this, when audiences are watching a movie in chairs of a theater, an event hall of an amusement park or a 3D theater, there have been recently suggested physical interactive chairs equipped with devices for experiencing special effects in order for the audiences to indirectly experience various situations of video images
Usually, theaters are largely divided into first-run theaters for illustrating general movies, special movie theaters installed in places for amusement, such as theme parks, and exhibition movie theaters for purposes of education and advertisement, such as museums, public relations centers, and business exhibition halls.
Also, value or fun of movies including film dramas and documentary films, which are shown in most of theaters are evaluated by degree of completion of the films or movies, namely, scenarios in which writers' ideas are expressed, the level of planning, acting ability of actors, appropriate sets and screen composition, etc. In most cases, because a movie transfers its content to the audiences by utilizing only sight and hearing out of the human five senses, a chance that each of the audiences becomes a main character of the movie such that the audiences can be immersed in the movie more and interact in the movie by participating in and reacting to the movie has been extremely limited.
In the meantime, recently, with a spread of digital media capable of two-way communication of signals and with restoration of the movie industry, a possibility of a new type of the movie market is cautiously on the rise.
By use of stereoscopic filming equipment when shooting movies, 2D movies as well as 3D stereoscopic movies, which have the same contents as 2D movies but of which reality is further augmented, have been released simultaneously, and there emerge stereoscopic theaters specialized in illustrating 3D movies. Also, there appear theaters adopting 4D chairs, equipped with vibration devices, to be vibrated by automatic control according to middle and low-pitched sound in the movie, thereby providing a more profound audio experience to the audiences.
Also, in the case of exhibition and promotional video proposals displayed in museums and corporate exhibition halls, etc., rather than composing a list type of contents for mainly conveying facts in the form of a documentary, there are increasing cases of composing image systems that drama films which appropriately utilize stereoscopic or graphic special visual effects through scenarios are composed in order that audiences can be immersed in the video and naturally obtain knowledge after watching the video.
Therefore, in order to reflect the psychology of modern people who want unique and various experiences different from the conventional means that mainly depend on sight alone, there is a trend of the need for studying how to have audiences watch video images with more fun so that the audiences can be immersed in the video images by providing environment effects similar to the visual content or by surprising the audiences through the sense of touch among the human five senses, namely, by simply stimulating the bodies of the audiences to a degree not to offend the audiences Additionally, efforts to effectively transfer the messages that the video images have to the audiences have been in progress from various angles.
However, since the physical interactive imaging systems as described above are installed on a large scale in theaters or museums, audiences are burdened to go directly theaters or museums in order to experience 4D.
Therefore, in some households, development of a system capable of providing 4D physical feeling effects is required.
(Patent Document 1) KR Patent No. 10-1005320 B1